


Cocoa

by impalaloompa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas bunker fluff, cas makes cocoa, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: "Sammy?" he called again.
"Yeah?" Sam's head peered round the entrance to the hall.
"If you're not in the kitchen, and I'm not in the kitchen, who the hell is in the kitchen?" Dean growled, hand reaching round for the gun stashed in the back of his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for my friend Sydney

Christmas had never really felt like Christmas to the Winchesters. Shabby hotels, cheap store food and presents wrapped in newspaper just never quite gave off the right vibe.

But this year was different. This year they were in the bunker. This year they had tinsel and garlands and baubles on a tree. They had wrapping paper and ribbon and cheesy cards wishing swell times. They had the means to have a proper Christmas dinner with turkey and potatoes and cranberry sauce and by god if Dean wasn't gonna go all out in the kitchen.

And they wouldn't be alone. Kevin, Charlie, Jody, Garth. And Castiel. The extended family as Dean liked to call it. All together and, for once, all happy. 

Sam had joked about inviting Crowley and Dean had scoffed and laughed it off, but in the back of his mind he wasn't sure the king of hell would actually refuse the invitation.

There was so much to prepare. Sam was on bedroom duty. Their guests had to sleep somewhere. He had, of course, complained about it but quickly backed down when Dean offered to swap organising the meal with him.

The kitchen was Dean's domain and Sam was more than sure that he would pull off a spectacular Christmas dinner.

His domain. That's why, when there came a crash from the kitchen, Dean looked up from the shopping list he was writing with a frown furrowing his brow.

"Sam?" he called, rising slightly from his chair at the table.

There was another clang.

"Sammy?" he called again.

"Yeah?" Sam's head peered round the entrance to the hall.

"If you're not in the kitchen, and I'm not in the kitchen, who the hell is in the kitchen?" Dean growled, hand reaching round for the gun stashed in the back of his pants. 

Sam followed him as he prowled through the hall and made his way to the kitchen.

The familiar quickening of his heart and the tension in his gut steadied his finger over the trigger as he prepared for a fight.

There came another clatter and Dean paused by the kitchen door. He nodded to Sam and then whirled into the room, gun raised, only to immediately drop it, adrenaline fizzling out and a bemused expression crossing his face as the brothers were met with the sight of Castiel.

The angel had slung his trench coat over the counter. His sleeves were rolled up, tie flipped over his shoulder. His usually neat black hair was ruffled and there was a brown smudge on his nose.

"Hey Cas," Sam's smile could be heard through his voice.

"Sam, Dean," Cas nodded to each of the Winchesters respectively.

"Uh, Cas? What are you doing?" Dean's initial relief had churned in his stomach as he took in the state of the kitchen.

"I'm making hot cocoa," Cas announced with a grin.

There was cocoa powder dusting nearly every surface. There were at least six spoons dotted about that Dean could see. Several cups, two broken, littered the counter beside the sink, and the sink was full of swirly grey water. There were three pans on the stove, a whisk threatening to fall on the floor, half a bar of chocolate by the fridge, mini marshmallows sprinkling most of the surfaces and, Dean's stomach twisted, two rather squashed tomatoes by the toaster.

"Cocoa. Yeah," Sam chuckled, "I can see that."

Cas presented them both with a mug, concerned expectation twinkling in his blue eyes.

Dean took his mug warily. It was hot, barely able to touch kind of hot. He peered into his mug and quirked his eyebrows in surprise. The rich brown cocoa smelled amazing and there were seven slowly melting mini marshmallows bobbing on the surface.

He cast a glance at Sam who shrugged his shoulders, and together they lifted the mugs to their lips.

Dean almost groaned as the perfectly hot liquid hit his tongue and warmed the back of his throat. The sweet chocolate taste sent shivers through his stomach as he gulped down his drink as fast as he dared. 

Sam was grinning into his mug as he swallowed the last of his cocoa and as Dean put his mug back on the counter he wished there was more to consume.

"Cas, that was amazing. Where the hell did you learn to make cocoa like that?" Dean beamed at the angel.

"YouTube," Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so he YouTubes now," Sam smirked.

"Yes, it's been very helpful," Cas frowned, almost offended, "the intricacies of applying winged eyeliner-" 

"That's great Cas, really," Dean rolled his eyes, "but I gotta ask, what's with the tomatoes?"

Castiel glanced at the red smoosh and rubbed his chin.

"I had a theory about how the sourness of the tomato would counteract the over sweetness of the chocolate but, uh," Cas grimaced, "I was wrong."

"Well, thank you," Dean clapped him heartily on the shoulder, "you are now official hot cocoa maker of Christmas."

The way the angel's face lit up warmed Dean's heart and he couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips.

"Thank you Dean," Cas said sincerely.

"Sure, man," Dean grinned, "and uh, you are gonna clean all this up right?"

Cas looked around the kitchen then back at Dean.

"Of course," his gravely voice pricking the hairs on the nape of Dean's neck as it always did.

Trying not to flush red, Dean nodded to Cas then strode out of the kitchen, Sam hot on his heals.

There was a knowing look across Sam's eyes and Dean fought hard to ignore it. 

His feeling towards Castiel had slowly changed over the years and what was friendship had grown into something more, but Dean wasn't ready to face his feelings just yet. Honestly he was scared, but he knew that when the moment was right, everything would work out and maybe, just maybe, this would be their best Christmas ever.


End file.
